Arbitrary
by LammyA89
Summary: A collection of songfics about random characters on Lizzie McGuire. Please R&R!


~~**~~Hey everybody. It's been awhile but..... I'M BA-AAAAAAA-CK! and let me tell ya. It feels pretty damn good. So anyway I had some ideas and this is basically gonna be just a collection of songfics about random Lizzie McGuire characters. Now with all that outta the way, on with the fics!!~~**~~

Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie McGuire and all related characters and Less Than Jake owns the song "She's Gonna Break Soon". I only own the story. Sad, isn't it?

Songfic #1

~~She's Gonna Break Soon~~

__

Kate sighed as she got up from her couch. There was another party tonight. She really didn't wanna go but Claire had begged and begged until she finally gave in. She dragged herself into her room and got ready. 

__

She's gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
She's gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise  
She's gonna break soon   
Gonna break soon   
She's gonna break

Kate glanced around as she and Claire walked into the party together. She saw couples in various corners making out, a huge keg in the middle of the dining room table, and even some older guys with a bong, getting high in the kitchen. She hated this life, she really did. But she knew there was no way to escape it. Without her popularity she was nothing. Especially after she had ditched Lizzie and Miranda so many years ago. They were the only people who had ever actually cared about her but Kate knew that after all the hell she had put them through, they could never forgive her. She really couldn't blame them either.

__

Welcome to her busy dizzy life  
Of going out and getting high  
And following all the latest trends  
While shedding all her oldest friends  
It's been weeks worth of weekends  
With fake I.D.s and fake passions of her best friends  


Kate knew that she was an awful person. Deep down she hated the way her life had played out so far. She couldn't wait until college, when she would finally be able to rid herself of this life that really didn't suit her.

__

She's gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
She's gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise  
She's gonna break soon   
Gonna break soon   
She's gonna break

Kate walked over and took a seat on the couch. Almost immediately, some guy came over and tried to strike up a conversation. It wasn't even actual conversation. Just a few cheesy pick up lines in a cheap ploy to get laid, all the while never taking his eyes off of her chest. It made Kate feel extremely cheap to always have these random guys ogling her goodies, but that's the way it had to be. In the eyes of Claire and her posse, the more guys you scored with, the higher your status, even though they still gossiped and called you a whore behind your back. She turned her attention back to the rather drunk boy sitting in front of her. He continued to ramble and stare while Kate giggled and nodded, secretly praying for the party to end.

__

Promises you made back home  
Are crumpled like the goodbye notes  
And last night's dirty clothes  
Were on the floor next to the phone  
And it's been disconnected months ago  
No calls from your friends back home  
You lost your point of view and now  
It's got the best of got the best of got the best of you

Kate unlocked the front door and turned to wave at Claire before she stepped inside. After Claire's car had disappeared down the street, she shut the door and leaned back against it, relieved that the night was finally over. Kate always looked forward to being home by herself so she could shed the shallow exterior she had developed. She went to her room and collapsed on the bed. She drifted off to sleep, dreading the next day at school when she would morph back into the horrible monster she was.

__

  
She's gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
She's gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
Gonna break soon  
With so many problems in her life it really comes as no surprise  
She's gonna break soon   
Gonna break soon   
She's gonna break

~~**~~As always, I hope that didn't totally suck. And yes, I know I totally got the whole "ogling my goodies" thing from "Bring It On". I'll be updating on this soon, so watch out for me. Please R & R and let me know what you think. See ya!~~**~~


End file.
